The only methods known in the art, prior to the current invention, for balancing generation capability and load demands on a power network were based on real-time measurements (on both the generating and demand sides of the network) and failed to account for different categories of energy sources. There had never been any suggestion of balancing VG generation capability and SI load demand on either an intrazonal or interzonal basis prior to the provisional patent application from which the present application claims priority.
Available methods lack any wherewithal for balancing storage and interruptible loads with changes in volatile generation. Moreover, methods for balancing generation capability and load demand have been deemed to be applicable only on a system-wide control area basis.
It was known that a power utility might be able to manage consumer demand to some extent by remote regulation of certain appliances and other demands for energy, and that input from the consumer, concerning ambient temperature in the consumer's home, for example, might be considered in this management process. An example of a product that provides for communication between a utility provider and a consumer is the Consumer Connected Demand Response™ device, available from Energate, Inc. of Ottawa, Calif.
The use of water heaters for storage of wind-generated energy had already been suggested, as described, for example, by St. John, Water Heaters for Wind Energy Storage, Greentech Media, (http://www.greentechmedia.com/articles/read/water-heaters-for-wind-energy-storage) (2009), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Proposals submitted to the Northern States Power Company in 2001 and to the Renewable Development Fund in 2004 by the current inventors laid out a system of dynamically balancing VG and SI loads transparent to the transmission grid (TG) while also providing power transmission ancillary control services (frequency, area control area (ACE), cross trip and load following) plus the idea of a local switching and monitoring devices for residual storage feedback.